Fast Times at Forks High
by skyberr
Summary: Bella tries to navigate her way though highschool and a passionate relationship with Edward all the while dealing with family and friend drama. *All Human but still has all the Vampire angst*
1. Chapter 1

**Please R&R **

**Disclaimer: Not Mrs. Meyer...**

**Fast Times at Forks High**

Bella walked through the school thanking God that she only had one year left. A senior, finally! The first day of school was

always the same Bella thought, as Angela came into step beside her. Angela forcibly turned me towards the courtyard and

said, "Hey did you see the seniors in the Quad totally chasing those freshmen? Emmett and was at the head of the pack of

course, but it was so funny they were actually going to try to tie them to the flag pole!" I looked over at her and rolled my

eyes. Just as we stepped down to go outside someone covered my eyes.

"Hey, girlfriend, did you miss me? I missed you..." he hummed in my ear. I jumped around forgetting the brawl in the

courtyard. "Edward!" I gasped, throwing my arms around his neck, "I thought you were going to be late today, with your

long drive from Baseball camp last night! What time did you get home?" He kissed me lightly on my forehead and

whispered softly, "It was around 3:00 a.m. I would've called you but I don't think Charlie would've let me talk to you

anyway." Angela kicked Edward in the leg, "You really need to rein your brother in, he gets crazier every year. Those poor

Fish are going to get some fierce rope burn if you don't help them!" Edward laughed, "Hey, we went through it when we

were freshman, it is a total right of passage!" As he was talking though, he started walking towards his brother. Angela

threw her arm around my neck "You are so lucky, you are in the PERFECT relationship. I am so jealous! I bet you get

Homecoming King and Queen this year, it is so your year."

* * *

As I watched Edward pull the two poor kids from the flag pole, he looked over and smiled at me. I thought about how

Angela was right. Not about the Homecoming thing but, about how we are perfect together. Ever since the second week

after I moved to Forks we had been inseparable and even dealing with his brother Emmett and sister Alice (which just

happens to be my best friend) We just felt right together. Life is good, I should soo enjoy it while I can. Before we know it

College will try to pull us apart. I didn't tell Edward my fears but, Baseball recruiters have been chasing the Cullen boys

since they were sophomores. Everyone knew they would be going to some big expensive colleges, I just hoped I wouldn't

get left behind. I pushed my feelings of insecurity to the back of my mind and smiled back at Edward as he walked back

over to us. "Off to first period?" He grinned. As we were walking into class we heard tires screeching and everyone ran to

the window. Without even looking Edward announced, "Everyone, Alice has arrived at the building!" The whole class

laughed at Edwards's remark as she did a 180 in the parking lot and then came to a screeching halt. She jumped out of the

car and proceeded to run into the building. I noticed that only Edward was concentrating to hard on the fact that Jasper

Whitlock, (resident bad boy) had slipped out of the classroom at that exact moment to meet her in the hallway. I knew he

didn't like the fact that Jasper had been pursing Alice. "Why don't you just give him a chance? He follows her around

everywhere, and you know he wouldn't let anyone hurt her." He snapped his head back to me "I wouldn't let anything

happen to her! I just don't trust him."

* * *

I rubbed my hand through the back of his hair, "I know but you can't let what happened with Mike effect you this way, that

wasn't anyone's fault but his. You can't protect everyone from everything. Anyway did you see the way Jasper went after

Mike after he pushed Alice down like that? Jasper is cool I know it." Edward looked down at his hands, "I know he seems

like an ok enough guy it's just, no one really knows him." At that precise moment Alice and Jasper walked through the door

and to the back of the classroom hand in hand. I could hear Alice tell Jasper "This homeroom is going to be awesome!" I

turned around and looked at everybody in the room, and, yea it was going to be awesome. Everybody was in this class!

Alice and Edward were here and Emmett was in the back corner making out with Rosalie, who of course was in her

cheerleading uniform. With Tyler, Eric, Angela at the front, and even Jasper in the back fawning all over Alice. I hoped Mike

didn't show up, I really hoped he missed school all together. I could get used to this I thought, Ok let's start this year, and

the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Read and Review! I like where this one is headed! **

**Disclaimer: Not SM!**

* * *

As I was walking to my truck after school I could see all the boys on the Varsity Baseball team running

to the Field house to work out for practice. Edward turned and started jogging backwards so he could

wave at me. "Bella! I LOVE YOU!" He yelled so loud the other kids in the parking lot started clapping

and shouting;

"Edward loves you Bella!" in unison. I mentally cringed and I could see Emmett punching Edward in

the chest laughing. They turned and disappeared behind the doors. I knew I could get him back when

he came over for dinner later. Then Alice magically appeared beside me snaking her arm through mine

as I opened my door.

"Hey! So, I am officially in Love! What? No witty comment? No, sure -sure Alice, what ever you say…

Hm-mm". She smiled brilliantly at me and for some reason I knew she meant it.

"So Jasper has effectively swept you off of your feet, huh? As I looked down at her I followed her

stare as her eye's tracked Mike Newton walking to his car. Just then Jasper came to stand beside Alice

his hand quickly entwining with hers. I couldn't help but smile, it reminded me of how Edward held my

hand. I think I do like Jasper more and more everyday I thought.

"I could kill him now for you Alice." Jasper said in a deliberate tone, he definitely was not joking. We all

watched as Mike got into his car and looked over at us. He looked at Alice almost apologetically.

She quickly looked down, "No, Jasper. But thanks, we only went out on the one date and he was

drunk I don't think he meant to push me down. He tried to apologize but Edward almost killed him for

even talking to him and thenyou scared him so badly. I just feel sorry for him now." Alice said in almost

a whisper. Maybe sheforgave him but I never would, I knew she only went out with him to that dance

because she wantedto be nice when he asked her. Then when she doesn't kiss him, he flies off the

handle and pushes herdown in the gym with everyone watching. I have never seen Edward and

Emmett run so fast. ButJasper was there first helping Alice up and he was on Mike so fast that Mike

was almost crying.

I watched as Alice waved at me over her shoulder still entwined in Jaspers arms. I jumped in my truck

and took off for home.

* * *

By seven-thirty Edward was throwing pebbles up at my window. "Bella, come

down!" He was half whispering, half yelling. I had to laugh.

I opened my window and threw a sock at him. "OK! Why don't you just knock next time?"

"I was trying to be more romantic!" He laughed.

I bounced down the stairs and Charlie yelled from the couch, "No later than ten Bell's."

"Okay dad!" And I was out the door. "Hey stranger" I said as I walked down the steps of my porch.

Edward easily picked me up and swung me into a circle kissing me at the nape of my neck.

"You smell good." He breathed into my ear as he set me down.

"You always say that! You should come up with some new material." I teased him.

"Yea well, maybe I should. You want to go for a walk?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me forward

towards the encroaching woods.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Read and Review! and, If you have ideas on how to close this story down let me know!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Doesn't belong to me!**

* * *

As we walked hand in hand down the gravel path I felt Edwards's eyes on me; Passion in his deep green eyes. He pulled

me to him so that I could feel every part of him against me. His breath on my neck made my heart speed up to

uncontrollable speeds. His hands explored around my waist until they were low on my hips with his thumbs tucked on the

inside of my jeans. I let out a gasp as he kissed down my collarbone across my neck and back up to my other earlobe. My

hands entwined there selves into his hair wanting him to be even closer to me. We had never gone much further than

second base as he didn't want to ruin my reputation and we both knew that someday we would be married. But, I was

slowly wearing down his resolve on both those issues. As our lips met I heard voices and his head snapped to attention.

We were about a half mile down the path away from any houses on my street. We had come to this spot often and had

never met or heard any other people. Then from around the corner of the path three boys walked into our line of vision.

All tall and muscular enough to take down Emmett if they tried, which was saying something. Edward pulled his hands

away from my waist and grabbed my hand with his slightly putting himself in front of me. We had never seen these boys

before so I knew they had to be from La Push going to the school there.

* * *

The tallest one looked straight at me and smiled as if Edward wasn't even standing there. "Hey, I know you. Your

Charlie's daughter, right? I'm Jacob. Billy and Charlie are friends but I haven't had a chance to like come say hi or

anything."

I smiled back, I just couldn't help it, I could feel Edward tensing beside me. He was never jealous so it was weird to feel

that vibe coming off him. "Yea, I'm Bella, Charlie has told me about you."

He grinned wide and it was contagious. "Yea well, these are my buddies Embry and Quil."

With that Edward stuck out his hand to shake Jacob's almost as if he was fifty years old, "I'm Edward, Bella's Boyfriend."

Jacob laughed out load, "Um, yea ok, Nice to meet you." Totally looking at me the whole time a mischievous twinkle in his

eyes. " So Bella give me a call sometime and I can show you around La Push I know Billy would like to see you to."

I just shook my head at him in total awe of how he was ignoring Edward. Nobody ever did that at our school. I almost felt

like I was in a Twilight Zone episode. And, then they just turned around and disappeared behind the trees.

"That was weird; I said looking up at Edward putting my hand on his chest." Edward was tense all over his eyes slightly

closed.

"Yes it was. He never took his eyes of you Bella, not even when he shook my hand. It was not right." He put his hand on

top of mine and I rose up on my tip toes to kiss him.

"Well, I never took my eyes off you. So where were we?

"On our way out of here!" He half carried half dragged me back to the house while I tried to tickle him to death the whole

way. As we came into view of the house I could see Charlie talking to Billy on the front porch. I guessed Edward knew

who it was too, he lapsed back into his sullen mood. "Bella? I know we had planned it but I never asked so… Would you

go to the Prom with me?"

"Of course! Don't be silly Edward, I wouldn't go with any one else" He smiled at that and we walked into the back door of

the house to avoid the whole Charlie, Billy conversation.

"Well, I better go home, Carlisle will be wondering where I am I guess..." He rested his hand softly on my neck. "You

know I love you right? Like more than anything?"

"I know, Me too." I said as he pressed his lips to mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Read and Review! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mrs. Meyer**

* * *

**Bella POV**

The school year seemed to be flying by, the Baseball team had made it to the playoffs and so

that meant a whole weekend away from Edward. He would be back Sunday morning he

thought. My dad said it would be good for us to spend sometime apart. Especially since lately

we were constantly together, (even more than usual). And I think it is because Jacob has been

over at the house the past few weeks to help dad upgrade to front porch. That way I won't fall

through a loose board. Edward was just soo super jealous of Jacob. I wasn't sure why, Jake is

a nice guy and I like him a lot. But, Just as a friend. Alice is supposed to come by today so we

could go shopping for prom dresses. She was totally ecstatic about the whole trip, especially

since Jasper would be driving us. He was on the Baseball team up until his sophomore year but

got into a fight with the coach and got banned from all school related sports. Lucky for Alice I

guessed. I heard honking out side and stuck my head out the door. Alice had one leg out of the

car and I could see Jasper laughing trying to pull her back in with him. He was kissing her

deeply with his hands around her waist. She hopped out with one quick jerk and smiled at me

shaking her finger out at Jasper like he was a "bad" boy.

"I'm coming! Let me just throw some shoes on." I hollered out the door. Jumping up and down

on one foot I forced my tennis shoe on the other foot. I threw my bag over my shoulder and ran

outside slamming my front door.

* * *

Alice kicked her seat forward so I could slide into the backseat. Jasper looked back and

nodded at me. Alice punched him in the side.

"Jasper! You need to show other people how nice you are too! Not just me!" Alice looked at him

kind of pleadingly. He laughed low in his chest looking at Alice with a twinkle of life in his eyes.

You could really tell how much he liked her. Jasper never looked at ANY one that way. I was

kind of awesome to just be around it.

"Okay, Okay! Bella, It's so nice to see again!" he looked so sincere, I laughed.

"Um, yeah, you too Jasper. Okay how long is this gonna take?" I said still laughing.

Alice rolled her eyes and said, "At least five hours we need to find the perfect dresses and

shoes. We can grab some food at the mall." She looked totally serious when she spoke as if it

were a matter of life and death. Jasper put his car in gear and sped away from the curb. He

wrapped his free arm around Alice's and she began to study his hand pulling it up to her face

and tracing his veins with her fingers. They just looked so perfect together. It made me think of

what people said about Edward and I. That we were made for each other; the perfect two

halves of one whole. (At lease what the kids in school said.) All of our teachers and parents for

that matter were concerned that we were just too serious.

"So how did you two meet?" I blurted out, ruining their perfect moment.

Alice giggled, "Duh, Bella! We were in Calculus together!"

"Oh, yea. Well, then how did you know, start dating or whatever." I said trying to make up for

the obvious.

"Well I didn't even know Jasper liked me, He never talked to me! Right Jasper you totally

ignored me." She said in a pouting voice teasing him.

He looked at her in a, _you know better_ way. She just continued with her face in a frown like

state and leaned over to kiss her. When he leaned back he looked at me through the rear view

mirror. "I think she knew how I felt. I thought it was obvious!" He joked.

"Well, I didn't, I had no Idea until the dance when you almost killed Mike. It was an accident

and you almost tore him apart! You could've got expelled Jasper." She took a serious tone and

his face looked stiff at the mention of Mike's name.

"He is lucky you calmed me down. I would have been happily kicked out of school if I would've

been able to do to him what I wanted. Any way, now you know and everything is good." He

kissed the back of her hand and Alice positively glowed at the attention.

Now, that I thought about it ever since that dance and Jasper almost committing murder on

Alice's behalf -the two have been attached at the hip. We finally pulled into the parking lot and I

have never been so happy to see a mall before. I had all I could take of Alice and Jasper smiling

and looking at each other. I was either gonna be sick or miss Edward even more. We entered

the mall intent on finding the two perfect dresses.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Please Read and Review! **_

_**Disclaimer: Not Mrs. Meyer**_

* * *

**Bella PoV**

I sat on bed staring at my closet. In it was the pale blue Prom Dress. It really didn't look like something I would normally

wear. But, Edward was so excited about prom he wanted to show me off he said and I didn't want to disappoint him. It

glanced over at the clock on my nightstand. 11:43, Okay he should be here by now, was all I could think. I could hear Jacob

downstairs working on the front porch. He was tearing up the boards and I could hear him talking to himself. It made me

laugh. I came down the stairs and Jacob stuck his head through the front door,

"I thought I heard you. Do you have anything to drink in there?" He smiled wide and that's when I noticed how tall he was.

Taller than Edward by several inches he had his shirt off and I couldn't help but notice his dark tan and broad shoulders.

Then I mentally kicked myself for checking out another boy. What kind of girlfriend was I? I quickly pushed my thoughts to

the back of my mind and smiled back up at him.

"Yea, I think we have some soda's let me check." He followed me into the kitchen practically filling it up with his presence. I

handed him the Coke and he quickly popped it open and drank almost all of it in one drink.

"So, you're uh dating that boy huh?" He kind of glanced down awkwardly and I thought he looked nervous.

"Who Edward? He's my boyfriend. Why?" I was completely in the dark as to why Jacob was even speaking to me. Usually

when he was here he would stick to small talk and joke around with Charlie. But, I knew he was a nice guy, at least from

the little I knew. But Edward was always upset with me when he saw Jacob here like it was my fault he was helping my

dad. That's when I noticed Jacob just staring at me and then I realized that it had been quiet in the kitchen for at least a

minute.

Then Jacob blurted out, "I was gonna ask you to Prom, Even though I from La Push we have the same Prom and well, that's

why I wanted to know. But, it's cool we can be friends you know." He smiled then and I could tell he meant it.

"Um, sure Jake, we can definitely be friends." We shook on it. As we were shaking hands I heard Edward pull up in his car.

"I guess that's for you." Jacob said, letting go of my hand. I ran out of the front door jumping off the porch with surprising

finesse and Edward laughed at me as I jumped into his arms.

"Well, I guess that means you missed me?" He asked as I kissed him.

"Of course I did! I have been so bored and Alice forced me to watch her and Jasper make goo-goo eyes at each other all

day Saturday when we went shopping. It was torture!" He laughed and wrapped his arms around me and we started

towards the house. Jacob stepped out of the front door then almost running into Edward.

Edward stiffened immediately, "Bella where's your dad?" I blinked at him.

"What?" was all I could manage, I couldn't understand why he cared where Charlie was.

"Why is he here without your dad being here? Charlie won't leave us alone together for more than five minutes and he

leaves you alone with some guy you barely know!" Edward's voice was even but tight. I felt horrible; Edward looked down

at me as if I had betrayed him.

"Edward- Charlie just went to get some nails, and Jacob was just thirsty. I haven't done anything wrong. Please, just come

up to my room. Okay?" I pulled on his hand forcing him through the front door.

Jacob was frozen on the front porch having witness our little fight. Then he leaned over the railing and in a light almost

joking voice he said, "You know Bella, I wouldn't keep you under lock and key if you went out with me… You would be free

to talk to who ever you wanted." Before I even knew what was going on Edward let go of my hand flying back through the

open door lunging for Jacob.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please Read and Review!!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill..**

* * *

_Bella POV_

It seemed like everything happened in slow motion, I could see Alice and Jasper pulling up to the curb as

Edwards's arms reached out towards Jacobs's neck and they tumbled off the porch backward onto the

ground. I was screaming for them to stop but no coherent words were actually making it out of my mouth.

Edward was on top of Jacob his legs straddling him his hands in a vice with Jacob's neck. Jacob was kicking

wildly thrashing his body to get Edward off of him.

"Stay away from her" Edward panted close to Jacob's ear. Jacob bucked Edward off and jumped up

throwing a right hook at Edward's face. Edward ducked just in time. Then I saw Jasper out of the corner of

my eye get out of his car and reach into the backseat. He pulled out a Louisville slugger and walked quickly

over to where Jacob and Edward were slowly circling each other. I sucked in a breath almost too scared to

watch. I couldn't believe Edward was so mad. I had never seen him loose his temper like that before!

"We can do this two ways, the easy way, or, the hard way." Jasper said coolly he was looking strait at

Jacob. I was guessing that was a good sign for Edward. He was slapping the baseball bat in one hand

looking like he was talking to his mother on a Sunday afternoon. Just then Alice stepped out from the side

of the house.

"Why don't we all cool down a bit boys?" She smiled and turned the nozzle on our water hose. She soaked

all of them, even Jasper. He looked back at her and smiled

"You are a dangerous little pixie aren't you?" He laughed and started chasing her down the sidewalk.

"Why are you doing this?" Edward said pointedly to Jacob, his voice was almost sad. I looked at Edward

my heart breaking for making him feel so insecure. He was my whole life, my entire world and I all I wanted

was to spend our future together.

"Because I can" Jacob laughed, "But, that will definitely cost you!" and Jacob jogged to his motorcycle and

threw one leg over the seat. "Bye Bells, tell your dad I had to go run some errands and I will finish helping

him later." He winked at me and then took off down the street as if nothing had happened. I looked at

Edward then his head was down and he was rubbing his hands together.

"Edward" He cut me off.

"I feel like I'm losing you Bella" He raised his head and tears were streaming down his face. I ran to him

jumping off of the porch and into his arms. He caught me easily and wrapped his arms around me pulling

me even closer to him.

"You can't lose me Edward, I promise- You can't lose what is a part of you, and I am a part of you." I

looked into his glistening eyes and brushed away a tear with the back of my hand. He looked so vulnerable

as if I had a power over him, when in my eyes he had a power over me. He took my hand as I was moving

it away from his cheek and pulled my wrist palm up to his nose. He inhaled.

"Your perfume smells so good." His eyes twinkled with the fact that I had renewed my love for him.

"You are so funny! I'm not wearing perfume!" I laughed at him.

I could hear Alice running back up the side walk then. Jasper was running behind her throwing his shirt at

her still dripping wet. It landed at my feet now completely muddy too. He then started pulling off his pants

half running half hopping in a circle trying to throw the sopping wet jeans at her too.

"Jasper! Quit it!" She was laughing so hard her face was turning bright red.

"You want to come in and watch a movie or something?" I asked Edward, But Alice was nodding yes too.

"Well Jasper has to put clothes on if he wants to come too." He was now standing in the yard in nothing

but boxers his jeans were draped over Alice's shoulders dripping. "Ya'll can borrow some of my dad's stuff

while your clothes dry." We all walked into the house Edward was caressing my hand the whole way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please Read and Review!! The Big Prom is coming up! Any Ideas as to what should happen...?**

**Disclaimer: Not me!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

As we were settling down on the couch the phone rang, Jasper threw it at me to catch. Edward caught it

mid air inches from my face.

"Thanks" I whispered to him and hit the call button.

"Bell's? Would you tell Jacob that I am going to run by Harry's house before I come back for me?" My dad

was a basket case when it came to staying on track with just on job at a time.

"No problem, Dad, He had to go home anyway." I said as I was trying to shove Jasper's head with my food

to move out of my line of vision with the TV. Edward and Jasper were both laughing at my frustrated state.

In the last thirty minutes they had suddenly become best buddies fighting for the same pair of my dad's

Texas Longhorn sweatpants.

"Oh good, I'll be home later then ok?"

"Sure Dad, were just watching a movie anyway" I was hoping Charlie would totally miss the plural in that

sentence.

"Sure Bella bye honey" And I hung up before he realized what I said. I threw the phone at Jaspers head

and it hit him in the shoulder. He laughed,

"You're going to make me miss the best part!" he scoffed, swatting his shoulder as if a fly had landed on it.

Edward pulled me back toward him on the couch and wrapped himself around me. We were watching

Braum Stoker's Dracula and Jasper was trying to scare Alice by looking around the house like someone

was behind her.

"Jasper if you don't stop I swear I will think of some way to torture you later! And, you know I will…" Alice

was practically jumping off the floor every time he did it. Jasper grabbed her by the waist and pulled her

onto his lap.

"Okay, Okay I'll stop. I wouldn't want you to have to torture me or anything!" Jasper joked. They were on

a pallet on the floor surrounded by pillows.

Edward and I were in our own little world by now, we were wrapped in a blanket and he was kissing me

lightly on my neck as I leaned back against him.

I whispered, "I'm so sorry I upset you. I don't want you to be mad at me or feel like you can't trust me

Edward. I really mean that. "He squeezed me gently.

"I know Bella, I just got so mad when I realized that you two were here alone together-and he looked so

happy to be talking to you. I just took it over board, I guess… It won't happen again, promise. I mean, I'm

only human…" He continued nibbling at my neck and ear the teasing in his voice had returned. I closed my

eyes and laid my head back on his chest, thinking that in one more week it would be Prom then

Graduation. So many choices to make…

* * *

**Ok, sorry its so short! I needed to finish out the day and get the frendship between Jasper & **

**Edward Next Chapter will be super long...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please Read and Review!! The Prom is coming up!**

**Disclaimer: Not my story/characters! (Even though I did borrow a line from her!)**

**(See if you can find it!)**

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

As the ending credits crawled along the screen from the movie - I looked down at Edward face. Somehow

during the movie he had moved around me to where his head was laying in my lap and his arm was

around my waist. I had been playing with his messy hair. He was sleeping deeply and looked like an angel

silently breathing in and out. I traced my fingers slowly over his features. Nose, eyes, lips – I could tell he

was dreaming and he was at peace here in my arms as I was. Finally I started tickling him softly and he

smiled with his eyes still closed.

"Well, I guess all the fun is over then." He said quietly

"Yep, I think so, My dad will be home soon." I glanced up at the clock and it was already after eight. I knew

Charlie would be home any minute and Jasper and Alice left about ten minutes earlier in their own little

world barely noticing Edward and I were still in the same room with them. He pulled himself up next to me

on the couch and kissed me on the forehead. With one quick motion he threw his legs over the couch and

was standing above me with his hand outstretched.

"Walk me to my car?" A smile danced across his lips.

"Of course" I laughed and jumped up to him throwing the covers on the floor. I slid my hand into his and

we walked out the front door towards his car. He swung my hand back forth lightly.

"That is the best I have slept in years, I think…" He seemed to be inside his own thoughts. I squeezed his

hand and wondered how I ever got so lucky. I knew he could have any girl he wanted and he chose me.

Even better than that I knew he loved me. As we reached his car he leaned against his door and pulled me

close to him, I eagerly wrapped my arms around him feeling the electricity between us. My lips grazed his

neck and I could hear him groan low in his throat. This encouraged me so I reached up on my toes and

kissed him, he returned the kiss almost impatiently moving my hair out of my face holding it behind my

shoulders so he could see my face. He pulled his back slightly and smiled down crookedly at me.

"I was going to wait until Saturday at the Prom but, I have something for you. I just can't wait." I stepped

back looking up at him in confusion.

He reached into his window and popped the glove compartment. A small blue box fell out into his hands. I

gasped, wondering what he was going to do but, already guessing. He opened the small box and inside

was a small gold ring inset with a band of small diamonds and a topaz in the middle only slightly bigger

than the diamonds. I could feel the breath catch in my throat.

"This is a promise ring, I want us to be promised to each other Bella, I hope that you feel the way about

me that I do about you…I love you so much and I want us to be together for the rest of our lives." He

looked down at me hope in his eyes, as If he didn't know what I would say. Although the idea of marriage

at eighteen was a bit much for me a promise ring seemed perfect, I knew there was no rush with us. We

would be together married or not and the anxious look in his eyes made me only want to hold him and

reassure him of my feelings.

"Oh, Edward… Of course! It is beautiful – I love you" My hands shook at my sides.

"Bella, you compare one tree to the entire forest." Smiling broadly he wrapped his arms around me and

hugged me tight to him. Pulling the small ring from the box he placed it on finger. It slid on with ease fitting

perfectly. I could see Charlie driving up the street to the house and Edward kissed the top of my head

sliding into his car.

"Can I pick you up in the morning?"

"Sounds great" My voice was shaky with emotion and I rubbed the new ring on my finger with my thumb.

He grinned at me and sped away from the curb shouting that he loved me. It wasn't something he had to

say... I knew it.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated, this is a big week with Breaking Dawn coming out at Midnight tonight! I have been too distracted-excited to write anything. Updates will come as soon as I am finished with the book, which I will be reading all night long. :) **

**Thanks to milunababy for our mutual addiction!!**

**Updates soon I promise**

**Skyberr**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please Read and review! **

**Not Stephanie!**

* * *

****

Bella POV

I woke with a start hearing voices coming from the living room. It had been an exhausting few days and

today was the day the whole school had been buzzing about. I heard the sound of laughter and looked

over at the clock on my bedside table. Ten-thirty in the morning, I couldn't believe I had slept in! Then

light footsteps fluttered up the stairs and I heard Alice's light voice outside my door.

"Bella? We only have so long to get beautiful for today!" I swung my feet over the bed and smiled as the

door opened and Alice stuck her head through as if she were sneaking in.

"I know it Alice, I can't believe I slept that long. I think I needed it though." She flung herself onto the

bed beside me swinging her feet back and forth. After he soft landing. I laughed at her.

"We only have nine hours to prepare. So, get your butt up!" And, she pushed me off the bed with a grin.

"I think we should get ready here so that Edward doesn't see you before he picks you up. Oh, and did I

tell you? Jasper is going to come with him! He is supposed to be picking out the Limo he wanted this

afternoon. I don't know what he was thinking… Like he could really find a RED limousine? I am totally

indulging him."

I rolled my eyes at her and forced myself to focus on the long day ahead of me and hoped that this Prom

night would go smoothly. It seemed like the hours flew by before I knew it Alice and I were standing side

by side in my small bathroom staring at the images before us. My ice blue satin dress was beautiful and I

couldn't help but smile as I looked at our reflections. It had an empire waist and flowed flawlessly down

to my ankles. I wore simple diamond studs in my ears and a small silver and diamond cross around my

neck. With my hair half pulled back in small twists with tendrils falling around my face. Alice looked even

more stunning her black hair turned into small ringlets all over her head. She wore a silk dark crimson

dress that ended at her knees it had an open back and pulled in snugly around her waist. She had dark

red lipstick to match. She giggled and winked at me in the mirror. She was only a little shorter than me in

as her red high heels probably added another six inches to her height.

"Let's go girls, Your dates are afraid I am going to shoot them at any moment." Charlie laughed from the

bottom of the stairs.

Alice and I stepped slowly from the bathroom and down the stairs. I heard a sharp intake of breath as

my eyes met with Edwards. He smiled wide showing off his perfect teeth. Together Jasper and Edward

looked dazzling, Both in black tuxedos and tails hanging off thier backs. Jasper looked just as dazed- his

eyes riveted on Alice. We grinned at each other again. At that moment I knew this would be a night to

remember. After the pictures were taken and corsages exchanged we stepped out into the night. I heard

Alice giggling again as we saw the outrages dark red limo parked on the curb.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked in his soft voice.

"With you, I am ready for anything." I squeezed his hand and took a step toward the future. Not just the

future, but... My future.


End file.
